gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Funland
Funland is an amusement park in the GTA IV rendition of Liberty City located in Firefly Beach in the Firefly Projects, south Broker. It is based on Astroland, a former amusement park in Coney Island, New York City. Though Funland is not an interactive location, it can be visited in-game. Attractions *'Liberty Eye' - a Ferris wheel that stands 150 feet tall. It is based on the Wonder Wheel. *'Parachute Jump' - a ride that stands 190 feet tall. It is based on the Parachute Jump. *'The Screamer' - a 100-year-old wooden roller coaster that stands 85 feet tall. It is based on the Coney Island Cyclone. The ride is not functional and was apparently built by drunken Europeans. *'Minigolf Course' - a minigolf course with small models of landmarks from past GTA games. These include the Los Santos Lighthouse; the Watts Towers in Los Santos; the World's Largest Cock in Las Payasadas, San Andreas; a farm windmill, also from San Andreas; and the Ocean View Hotel in Vice City. *'The Corpse Ride' - based on Dante's Inferno and the movie The Corpse Bride. *'Go-Kart Track' - a disused ride. In Chinatown Wars, it is used for a time trial race. A pistol spawns there in GTA IV. However, you can use it to race Airtugs in online free mode. According to Michelle, the park is to be rebuilt as a Las Venturas-style theme park, much like real life plans to renovate Coney Island. During the last mission of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis Lopez kills Ray Bulgarin's entire private army here as well as destroys their heroin shipment they had stored. Trivia * During Departure Time, you can set off the large spinning ride by the second van, by setting off an explosion by it or shooting it, but not during normal gameplay. * During the same mission, if you do the same thing to the swinging ship, it will play its music for a few seconds. Some of the small games nearby will also make sounds when damaged. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, Funland is an avalaible location for Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. *In the game manual of GTA IV, there's a section for the Screamer and it says, "Too bad you can't ride the Screamer because what would be better than riding a 100 year-old rollercoaster made out of wood?",clearly pointing out its degradation. *Although you technically cannot ride the Screamer, there are means of "riding" it with a car. The northern side of the coaster has a section that reaches the ground, and it has no railing, so the player can take a car and "ride" the Screamer *The name "Screamer" refers to a person who makes a lot of noise during sex. *In one of the disused rides (see picture below) , the background shows the Vinewood mountain (left), the Downtown Los Santos (centre), and a Shamal (right). This is very similar to some of the scenes in the trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. **Interestingly, the surroundings of Vinewood sign are more detailed than in GTA SA rendition. Gallery FireflyIsland-GTA4-LibertyEye.jpg|The Liberty Eye. Firefly Island Screamer.jpg|The Screamer. FireflyIsland-GTA4-miniaturegolfcourse.jpg|The minigolf course. GTAIV 2012-08-07 18-49-28-71.jpg|Disused rides ( Note the Shamal jet similar to the one seen in the end of the Grand Theft Auto V trailer). de:Screamer es:Screamer Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Broker